Artistic Hall of Fame
This page is for the art of people on this wiki. Anyone can draw something and add their work here! Or you can post something from the Internet, but make sure to acknowledge the original artist. Tailbite10.jpg|Credit to Tailbite10. Swallowtail_Plasma's.JPG|Credit to Plasma the Hybrid Tailbite10 2.jpg|Credit to Tailbite10. Unicorn.png|Credit to MangoTheRainWing, and Heron the Mudwing. 0B26F49C-5EAC-4A20-BD1B-1EC2A38BEB99.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10. FF277C9E-5773-483F-86D1-FBEC1F361A14.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10 5ee8e1f2-18cf-4556-80e2-c1a04eeeac03 (1).png|Credit to MangoTheRainWing 1efc0127-659b-43c0-85a7-bd717100d35a.jpeg|Credit to MangoTheRainWing 20180814 123759.jpg|Credit to Wolfwhisker the SilkWing-NightWing. B65F803C-A56D-4DCD-A154-673C4DFA27D3.jpeg|Credit to CrazyInsaneGuy 07673429-A4BE-4051-9AA0-7DDE1850DB41.jpeg|Credit to CrazyInsaneGuy Untitled Artwork.jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. Stormwinder Dragonets, Dustdevil And Smelt.jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. Serenity And Virtue.jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. Queen Reef Of The CoralWings .jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. Octillo.jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. My new pfp.jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. Infertus Babies, Apple And Peacock.jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. It's finished!.jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. For star riser.jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. Auklet.jpg|Credit to Multiple Mysteries. Princess Sunset's Death.jpg|Credit to QueenOfCats888. Fatespeaker.jpg|Credit to QueenOfCats888. IMG 0643.jpg|Credit to QueenOfCats888. 58A2BB33-C630-4F47-B8C1-3EA275DF0526.png|Credit to Mamba the SandWing. 6EFB3255-1609-4268-B604-68A9A0538071.jpeg|Credit to Mamba the SandWing. Image.jpg|Credit to Mamba the SandWing. Icing_the_SkyWing.png|Credit to Lumin the Whisperer, and Grain the Seawing. Grain_the_SeaWing.png|Credit to Lumin the Whisperer, and Grain the Seawing. download.jpeg|I don't know who made this, but kudos C890A18C-F9AB-4429-B47F-1F36E6B87DE0.png|Credit to Heron the Mudwing. A73B7EEE-C536-4988-A9E3-7B90A32B7302.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10. 6E3407EA-8E89-414C-A4C0-0AD31F61D2E8.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10. Fantasy Graphic Novel style.png|Credit to MoonlightFantasy. Azureeeee.png|Credit to Lumin the Whisperer. 436BF945-EFDC-45CE-BC57-140A318B35D7.jpeg|Credit to Ahkia is fire. Jade Ref.png|Credit to Luna-The-NightWing. Aura.jpg|Credit to Droplet the seawing. Crescent.jpg|Credit to Droplet the seawing. Obsidian.jpg|Credit to Droplet the seawing. Parrot.jpg|Credit to Droplet the seawing. Other Aura.png|Credit to Random Weirdo Dragon. Leafcutter-RWD.jpg|Credit to Random Weirdo Dragon. cricket.png|Credit to MoonlightFantasy Clearnight.png|Credit to MoonlightFantasy 612f94d2-35eb-4747-9b87-3e28be6b54e7 (2).jpeg|Credit to MangoTheRainWing, and WolfwhiskerSilkWingNightWing. 612f94d2-35eb-4747-9b87-3e28be6b54e7.jpeg|Credit to MangoTheRainWing. 4df59b8e-2dcf-4a0a-91b6-9f347744a957 (5).jpeg|Credit to MangoTheRainWing. 4df59b8e-2dcf-4a0a-91b6-9f347744a957 (4).jpeg|Credit to MangoTheRainWing. 4df59b8e-2dcf-4a0a-91b6-9f347744a957 (2).jpeg|Credit to MangoTheRainWing. 4df59b8e-2dcf-4a0a-91b6-9f347744a957.jpeg|Credit to MangoTheRainWing. icescale.png|Credit to MoonlightFantasy. Drawn for StarRiser248 of her OC Icescale. Miracle.png|Lineart by MoonlightFantasy. Photo editing by MoonlightFantasy Ember.png|Ember's life, credit to MoonlightFantasy FDAE3A54-1217-4448-9005-D0881BD224AB.jpeg|Briarstar by Tailbite10 E348FAEA-FDAC-4EF7-AF27-AE3075020DD7.jpeg|SandWing-RainWing by Tailbite10 53211EE5-84E6-4200-96DD-AEA204F0EE94.jpeg|Bumblebee by Tailbite10 8648BF80-1376-4A64-8AC8-646B9BF7D5E0.jpeg|Iris the LeafWing-SilkWing by Tailbite10 53CEE702-8EEB-4554-878F-FC0ED106574E.jpeg|Ostrich by Tailbite10 7FF764C3-5B9E-4144-9B44-478D51B86F82.jpeg|Cricket by Tailbite10 D38BF331-1E51-4644-B198-545AC4448919.jpeg|Heron the MudWing by Tailbite10 BC12D691-063D-4F24-902B-F6D569170F3E.jpeg|FancyFerret’s OC by Tailbite10 Sketch_20181112_100651.png|Credit to Wolfy 20190319_113455.jpg|Sketch by Wolfy sketch-1550336014361.png|Credit to Wolfy and Joy And for parts of the outline ECAD2D42-5206-4CEA-AF70-4D724EA6A7BF.jpeg|Whiteout by Tailbite10 7DBE8DBF-FAC0-4A18-97F7-82847B8E6A35.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10 E63176C5-5280-448D-BE6A-09C5B30CC8D7.jpeg|Cloverbreeze and Briarkit by Tailbite10 91E67124-C3AE-44D4-B0FC-D3AF23E64775.jpeg|SeaWing, credit to Tailbite10 FF17D6D1-59AF-4EAD-A918-5E8A26EB006B.jpeg|Cat by Tailbite10 8EFE659C-8527-4B5F-8499-0C2A3410A4B3.jpeg|HiveWing by Tailbite10 E14F9AFA-B2E1-4C0E-875F-7241B2AA9388.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10 1832FFBB-9C60-4E94-86B2-088F5AA3BBAD.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10 C2431B33-4A84-4E73-9191-0512658C6829.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10 AD070077-9B58-4F35-A33F-690C113921C1.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10 F9F3817F-D5C0-4080-ABFD-F2149E54551E.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10 77F10391-7210-448E-BDF2-DDEB9888B651.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite10 8B5D0902-D352-45A1-B23E-5B24C99EC0BE.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite the SeaWing 545E2326-B615-4488-96E8-C691D5BEE4F2.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite the SeaWing C658C52B-A5BB-4D81-B178-149191A56EB7.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite the SeaWing 9C6D7F68-8909-44DC-A2E7-2676291ED7BF.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite the SeaWing 1A8B968D-C33C-47F2-8667-C8AE5336D2AE.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite the SeaWing 00BBB3AB-5463-4F8D-B9CF-2A36E5C74793.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite the SeaWing 33DDEB27-4FDD-40D4-9DA1-D01AF1C3334F.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite the SeaWing CD4C17DC-F725-440D-A47E-07D7FCADD36F.jpeg|Credit to Tailbite the SeaWing IMG 1599.PNG|Credit to Wolfy IMG_1600.PNG|Credit to Wolfy IMG_1601.PNG|Jada base, coloured by by Wolfy IMG_1602.PNG|Cartoon IceWing base by Wolfy, free to use with credit :) IMG_1603.PNG|Revised IceWing base by Wolfy, feel free to use :) IMG 1606.JPG|Credit to Wolfy (acckkk cats are hard) IMG_1604.PNG|SandWing base by Wolfy, free to use :) IMG_1853.PNG|Credit to Wolfy! IMG_1851.PNG|Credit to Wolfy Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Wings of Fire Category:Work in Progress